The Radley (TV Series Location)
|-|Hospital= |-|Hotel= Radley Sanitarium is a mental institution where Mona Vanderwaal was sent, after her reveal as "A". Spencer Hastings was also housed there for a brief time, being placed in the same room as Mona was, and Marion Cavanaugh was also there for some time before the start of the series. It was a key place and location in Season 3. It has been closed down as of "Game On, Charles." It makes it's last appearance as a Sanitarium in "Game over, Charles". After the five year time jump, the hospital has been converted into a Hotel known as "The Radley", which the Liars make frequent visits too. Series |-|Season 2= The Radley Sanitarium is located in the fictional Darkette County, Pennsylvania. It plays into the series when Mona Vanderwaal is in this facility, but we can guess it has something to do with the story Alison told Hanna about the girl who was sent to a mental institution after killing her twin sister. The first time in the series the name "Radley Sanitarium" is referenced in "The First Secret". The Liars are walking across a street when they think they see someone in the window of a haunted house. As they walk away, the door opens and the camera cuts to a taxi parked in front of the house with the words "Radley Sanitarium" on the side of it. Mona is sent to Radley Sanitarium after revealing that she is "A" in "UnmAsked". She is visited by someone in a red coat, similar to that of Vivian Darkbloom's: as we'll learn in Season 3, that someone was CeCe Drake. However, it has been stated by Marlene King that this was a hallucination, and the event did not actually occur. |-|Season 3= *Hanna has been visiting Mona at Radley for answers. Mona remains quiet the first few times Hanna visits. She finally talks to Hanna. ("Blood Is The New Black") *Mona freaks out when Caleb comes to Radley to visit. He tells her that she better not do anything to hurt Hanna. She then starts screaming and throws a table across the room. This results in her doctor making the decision to allow no visitors. ("Kingdom of the Blind") *In "Crazy", Mona leaves her room while Hanna and Aria are visiting and runs to the Children's Ward, where she brushes some dolls' hair. *In the mid-season finale, "The Lady Killer", Mona breaks out of Radley by dressing as a nurse and flashing the guard a fake ID (taken from Hanna in an earlier episode). *In "She's Better Now", Mona is released. *In "Out of Sight, Out of Mind", Spencer Hastings was placed in Radley after she was found wandering around, covered in blood, and in a catatonic state. She was identified as "Jane Doe" when a hiker found her. *In "Will The Circle Be Unbroken?", an orderly, E. (Eddie) Lamb reveals to Spencer that Toby's mother, Marion Cavanaugh was a patient at Radley. *In "A DAngerous GAme", Spencer is released from Radley. Mona tells The Liars that she was shown how to get in and out of Radley during her stay. |-|Season 4= *In "Cat's Cradle", Spencer and Toby go back to Radley to investigate what really happened to Toby's mother the day she died. *In "The Guilty Girl's Handbook", Spencer goes back to Radley to ask Eddie Lamb about the inconsistencies of Dectective Wilden's police report for Marion Cavanaugh's death. *In "Into the Deep", after Mona confesses about shooting Wilden, she is sent back to Radley. *In "The Mirror Has Three Faces", Mona has a psych evaluation with Wren in her room. She doesn't tell him anything, because she doesn't trust him anymore. Veronica Hastings goes to Radley and threatens her. Jessica DiLaurentis tells Hanna and Spencer that CeCe Drake once checked into Radley dressed as Alison. *Mona is again released from Radley in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't". *In "Close Encounters", it's revealed that Alison's mother, Jessica DiLaurentis, was on the board of trustees before she died. |-|Season 5= *The girl revealed to be in Alison's grave is the former patient Bethany Young. ("Miss Me x 100") * Eddie Lamb gives Ezra a drawing Bethany made at Radley. ("Run, Ali, Run") * Aria starts volunteer work at Radley to find out about Bethany and finds her roommate, Big Rhonda. ("The Silence of E. Lamb") *Rhonda tells Aria that Bethany was given gifts from Jessica and figured it had something to do with Toby's mother's death. ("Scream For Me") *Spencer and Mona break into Radley disguised as nurses to find information on Bethany Young and to see if there's a connection between her and Alison. ("-Taking This One to the Grave") |-|Season 6= * In "Game On, Charles", Radley is revealed to have shut down in light of the events surrounding Mona Vanderwaal and the Liars. * In "Don't Look Now", Charles DiLaurentis is revealed to have been in Radley since he was a child. The Liars try to find his file before it gets shredded with the others. * In "She's No Angel", The girls find out that Lesli Stone was a patient at Radley and was roommates with Bethany Young. * In the mid-season finale, "Game Over, Charles", the newly-revealed "A", Charlotte DiLaurentis (alias CeCe Drake), planned to bomb Radley with the assistance of Sara Harvey. Her plans fail, and she threatens to jump off the roof. After Alison pleads with her to stop, and with the police roaming the ground below, Charlotte jumps back onto the roof and says, "Game over", meaning her reign as "A" has ended. Staff of Sanitarium * Elizabeth Mainway - Owner * Jessica DiLaurentis - Board of Trustees (before her death) * Dr. Louis Palmer - Formerly * Eddie Lamb - Nurse; formerly * Nurse Lisa * Nurse Sybil - Mentioned by Mona * Dr. Wren Kingston - Volunteer Doctor * Anne Sullivan - Volunteer psychologist and therapist * Aria Montgomery - Volunteer Hotel Guests *Sara Harvey (as of Charlotte's Web) *Hanna Marin (From Of Late I Think Of Rosewood to The Gloves Are On) *Aria Montgomery (For the night in Do Not Disturb) *Byron Montgomery (For the night in New Guys, New Lies) *Ella Montgomery (For the night in New Guys, New Lies) Staff of Hotel * Ashley Marin - Manager Former Patients * Charles DiLaurentis/Charlotte DiLaurentis - Was admitted by his parents when he was five, and stayed there until his "death." However, he was re-admitted as Charlotte DiLaurentis, and stayed until she escaped between April 2011 - September 2011. Admitted to another sanitarium after her "A" reveal. (Source) * Big Rhonda - Bethany Young's ex-roommate at Radley. * Donna - Blonde that rips up her art work in "The Silence of E. Lamb". * Nicky - Girl being hauled away while Aria comes to visit Mona. * Marion Cavanaugh - Before her death. * Mona Vanderwaal - Formerly; was admitted twice previously for 7 months (March 2011 - early November 2011) and a few days after she claimed to have killed Detective Darren Wilden. * Spencer Hastings - Formerly. 3 days (required 72 hour evaluation) in November 2011. * Bethany Young - Before her death; Escaped the day Alison disappeared. Also known as The Fragile Patient (responsible for the death of Marion Cavanaugh). * Lesli Stone - Revealed in "She's No Angel" to have spent some time in Radley and was a roommate of Bethany's. * Sandy - A girl who was painting in Aria's art therapy volunteer program. Book Comparisons *In the books, Radley was a place for "troubled" kids and now it is a hotel. * In the TV show, Mona Vanderwaal and Spencer Hastings go to Radley. While in the books, neither of them do because Radley is shut down before Alison DiLaurentis (Book Character) goes missing. *In the books, only Courtney DiLaurentis (Book Character) was a patient at Radley. Notes *Janel Parrish (Mona Vanderwaal) revealed in an interview that the Radley Sanitarium plays a significant role in Season 3. *Named after the character, Boo Radley, from the novel To Kill A Mockingbird, which makes an appearance in the series as book Fitz's class reads their junior year. *Radley Santitarium was established in 1931. *In Season 6, The Carissimi Group bought out Radley Sanitarium from owner Elizabeth Mainway and shut the hospital down. *In 5 Years Forward, the sanitarium is revealed to have been converted into a hotel called "The Radley." Gallery Crazy.jpg Monasradleyroom.jpeg Radley.jpeg Radley Children Ward.png Radley Main Entrance.png Radley Pass.png Radley Sanitarium.png Radley room.jpg Radleydayroom.jpeg Radleytaxi.jpg Spencer and Radley orderly.jpg Falling from radley.jpg IMG_9421.png|Radley Tumblr inline nqv68t2kzX1tqgmld 500.jpg Bethany Young pll.jpg Tumblr inline nsyl7he2fo1sm3hi1 1280.png IMG 20150817 003127.jpg Navigational Category:Locations Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Places outside Rosewood Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series